The goal of this proposal is to create and implement a preventive pulmonary curriculum for medical students, housestaff, and allied health personnel. A longitudinal sequence of preventive pulmonary concepts will be introduced throughout the curriculum so that there is reinforcement of essential material without unnecessary repetition. Educational tools will be developed to promote the prevention of lung disease. Research in the prevention of pulmonary disease will be fostered. This preventive pulmonary curriculum will be supplemented by the development of preventive pulmonary electives and student research fellowships, a preventive pulmonary resource center, and prevention oriented patient care programs. The effect of general anesthesia, and topical anesthesia of the nose, pharynx, and larynx on respiration during sleep in obese and non-obese male patients will be studied in the research proposal, which will also determine if any specific risk factors or markers for anesthesia related sleep disordered breathing can be identified. Identification of patients at risk for anesthesia associated sleep apnea will permit institution of preventive interventions.